


Addicted

by aribakemono



Series: The Tales of EXO [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: He's addicted to Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: The Tales of EXO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849606
Kudos: 5





	Addicted

Like a drug addict, he needs to see his fellow member every day, to see his body moving, dancing; his perfect smile; listening to his voice. He needs more and more of Jongin: not only watching but touching too. His fingers crave for touching his tan skin, brushing his hair, whispering sweet nothing to his ear. He needs it, wants him closer, and every time it gets worse.  
  
Kai hugs him and kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him widely and does fanservice with him just to laugh at fans reaction. And Kyungsoo wants it to never end.  
  
And then when Jongin -Kai- is on stage Kyungsoo can’t concentrate. His eyes are glued to Jongin’s dance routine, to the power he lets so easily it’s mind-blowing. Kyungsoo thinks that every time Kai dances he does it lustfully, being sexy on purpose. He wants everyone to watch him, to stare at him, to desire him. And Kyungsoo should hate him but it’s futile, he can’t hate Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo is madly addicted.  
  
Madly _in love_.  
  
He wants to say it aloud, to say to the world that Jongin is his but that’s just stupid.  
Jongin won’t return his feelings because he will someday fall in love with some pretty girl who blushes and is cute and doesn’t have this freaking pair of enormous eyes.  
So Kai keeps dancing and Kyungsoo keeps wanting.  
  
In silence, enjoying his daily dose.


End file.
